


Relax Baby, It's Vegas III

by beingvv



Series: 东京调情 [36]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gosho Boy Go to Vegas, M/M, Romance, That Vegas Cliche Yes, The Heishin wedding no one asked for, The Heishin wedding they did not ask for, so much crack
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27758407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beingvv/pseuds/beingvv
Summary: 周五上午，1413房间。工藤醒过来，头疼，口干，满脑子塞满棉花，浑身酸痛，仿佛昨日跑了跨州马拉松，身边的人还睡得死死的，于是跌跌撞撞去洗手间洗漱。机械性刷牙，洗脸，将冷水扑过面庞，有坚硬的物体触碰到眼睛，工藤：“？”左手无名指：一枚白金戒指。工藤：“…………………………”
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Hattori Heiji/Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan
Series: 东京调情 [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1531193
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Relax Baby, It's Vegas III

**Author's Note:**

> ※ 东京调情第25话  
> ※ 沙雕，超乎您的想象（闪亮.jpg）

周五上午，1413房间。

工藤醒过来，头疼，口干，满脑子塞满棉花，浑身酸痛，仿佛昨日跑了跨州马拉松，身边的人还睡得死死的，于是跌跌撞撞去洗手间洗漱。

机械性刷牙，洗脸，将冷水扑过面庞，有坚硬的物体触碰到眼睛，工藤：“？”

左手无名指：一枚白金戒指。

工藤：“…………………………”

服部在梦里吃着章鱼烧，才刚咬了一口，身边场景变化，魂归苏格兰，再次体会到大西洋猛烈的狂风，北极圈的海浪疯狂地扑打着他的面庞，

“啊啊啊啊啊——服部你给我醒醒——————”

服部猛地睁开双眼，工藤正骑坐在他身上，满脸杀气，两眼疯狂，一只白鹅绒枕头胡乱拍着他的脸，服部嘎地叫了一声，然而嗓子如内华达沙漠般干涸，不由得瞪大眼睛，“？？？”

工藤手持枕头，只露出一只冰蓝的眼睛，两人相视片刻，工藤将枕头猛地往下一按。

服部：“——！！！”

犹如每一部以拉斯维加斯做背景的电影桥段一样，关东西名侦探在美利坚喜结连理，宿醉头疼的工藤失去理智，结婚不到六个小时就试图专业弑夫，尚不知道自己步入坟墓的服部不明所以，苦苦挣扎，片刻后翻下大床，跑去洗手间，吐了。

洗手间传来水声，服部不住呻吟，翻箱倒柜找漱口水，刷牙洗脸清理半天，又打开淋浴把自己塞进去，工藤跪坐在床上不停喘气，过了大约十分钟。

“卧槽！？？”

工藤：“……”

服部浑身湿透，抓了一条浴巾就从洗手间冲出来，两眼圆睁，举着手：“这是怎么回事！？？？”

“这句话应该我来问你吧！！”工藤发飙道，“你怎么回事啊！！！”

服部震惊地倒退两步，又凑上前来，去抓工藤的手，抓了两次都没抓到，工藤不耐烦地跳下床，把手放到他的面前晃，“你解释一下！”

“……” 服部一脸空白，“酒后……酒后乱……乱？”

“乱你个头啊！”工藤抓狂道，“这戒指一看就很贵！根本不是这边纪念品商店能买得到的！这分明是你提前准备好的吧！”

工藤·真·推理狂·关东名侦探·新一在线掀底，服部的眼睛滑向房门，喉结动了一下，工藤冷笑一声往电子控制板上回手一拍，房门双层加锁，免打扰，又双手交叉抱在胸前，用审视犯人的神情居高临下地看着他。

服部：“……”

恋人这套动作有点帅，服部摸了摸头，工藤说：“你脸红什么！”

“我……” 服部挣扎了一下，一脸视死如归，“我没……”

工藤冷冷地看着他，服部越说声音越小，“我没打算这样求婚。”

工藤：“……”

“我……我还没想好，”服部一脸尴尬，“啊不是说没想好和你，而是说没想好在什么地方……黑羽那小子说这种事情还是水到渠成的比较好，就……我就随身带着，心想万一……” 服部又呆滞地看着他，“我真没想过在这里！好歹我还是有点品味的！”

工藤嘴角抽搐，心想你小子真行，“没看出来！”

服部抓过自己湿漉漉的头发，又看了看自己的手指，叫道：“没品位的是你吧！这一看就是纪念品商店买的啊！”

工藤：“……”

服部指着自己的无名指，一脸悲愤：“你就这么敷衍我！”

“你还好意思说！！！” 工藤怒吼道。

新晋夫夫灵魂互瞪，各自不住喘气，房间里的电话响起来，工藤没好气地劈手接起，又从床上到处散落的衣物里拿了一件扔给服部，不耐烦说：“喂喂？”

“……” 电话对面，白马冷静的声音：“两位，你们没事吧。”

黑羽的声音在边上听起来很是狐疑：“不会又发生什么杀人案件了吧？”

“呵呵！” 工藤说，“就快了！”

工藤把电话挂了，服部正在套T恤，套到一半发现是工藤的，稍微小了点，然而已经被自己打湿了，于是一脸悲壮地继续穿，工藤磨着牙，一脸不善地看着他。服部穿完 T恤，找不到裤子，下半身就围个浴巾，不住偷看工藤，工藤头痛欲裂，浑身暴走心情沸腾，环视房间，寻找足球替代物。服部一脸赔笑，举起双手不住后退，浴巾滑下来，工藤简直要被搞得精神错乱，上前一把抓住服部的领口，将他推到床上，又重重地跳上去。

服部被他压出一个气音，看到工藤举起手，又条件反射抬手求饶：“工藤你听我说……”

工藤一把捋下戒指扔给服部：“给我收起来！”

戒指滑过空中，折出银光，服部条件反射接了，脸上一闪而过受伤的表情，眨了眨眼睛，又藏了起来，默不作声地将戒指放在床头柜上。工藤一脸残念地看着他，又一把抓过他的手，指着对方手上那个廉价戒指，在脸边不住地晃：“不配套啊！”

服部：“……”

服部的神情变化，墨绿的瞳眸逐渐亮起，工藤不住微微喘气，服部猛地坐起来，反手抱住他，周身控制不住冒出小花，“工藤！！！”

“你给我差不多一点，”工藤气息不匀地说，被服部挤得呼吸不畅，“我真是受够你了，我要杀了黑羽，他都和你说了什么，你知道白马那家伙怎么求婚的，啊？”

“……” 服部放开他，一脸呆滞，“不知道？”

“肯定不是在拉斯维加斯啊！！！！” 工藤怒道，“你是白痴吗！！！！”

“你怎么就知道不是？”服部叫道，“白马那家伙品味就很好吗？肯定就是什么高档餐厅烛光晚餐小提琴单膝下跪这类的吧，超老套，黑羽那小子没准拒绝也说不定啊！” 说着又摇晃自己的手，“好歹这是 Passion！Passion 你知道吗！！”

工藤气得要死，抓着服部的肩膀拼命晃动，“你管他们那么多干什么啊！！！”

“是你自己先提起来的啊！！！” 服部同样喊道，“难道你觉得被他们比下去了吗！！！你给我等着！！！”

“等你个头啊！！！”工藤一手捞起服部的 T恤领口，差点把服部拎起来，“怎么难道你还想离了吗！！！”

“……”

服部瞪着他，不住喘气，工藤也不住喘气，过了片刻，工藤翻身下来，瘫倒在服部边上。服部从床头柜里摸了一瓶矿泉水，递给工藤，工藤一口气喝了一半，交回来，服部把剩下的全喝了，两人重新摊平，两眼发直地看着天花板。

“我是真的服了你，”半晌后工藤说。“从你第一次到东京来居然给一个感冒的小孩喝老白干，我就知道你这个黑鬼从来不干好事。”

“……” 服部一只手捂过脸，“我是真的没想到……”

“呵呵！”工藤说，“我可是一点都不惊讶！”

“不惊讶你还反应这么大！”服部把手猛地拿开，“不惊讶你怎么不早说！很想和我结婚就说啊！”

“谁想和你结婚啊！”工藤说，“你给我滚远点！”

“怎么难道你还想离吗！”服部将手挑衅地在工藤的眼前晃，“这可是你自己说的哦工藤！”

工藤好容易平静一点，SAN 值再次疯狂下掉，抓住服部的手，翻身压过去，封住对方的嘴。服部眼睛瞪大，片刻后狠狠回吻过来，紧紧圈住他的腰，又不住喘息，亲吻他的脸颊和眼睛，工藤心里情绪翻腾，又是愤怒又是滑稽，浑身颤抖，崩溃了。

服部的唇边尝到潮湿的咸味，惊异地往后一点，捧着他的脸，仔细打量着他：“工藤？”

“我怎么知道！”工藤抓狂道，不住用手背擦眼角，“这到底怎么回事！我控制不住！”

“……” 服部一脸小心翼翼，抱住他的头，又按到自己怀里，“好好，是我不对是我不对。”

“道歉什么啊！”工藤的额头抵着他的肩膀，依旧止不住微微抖动，“你是白痴吗！”

“是是，”服部说，“是我是我。”

“所以都说了不要瞎附和啊！”工藤闷闷地道。

服部嘿嘿一笑，贴着他的耳朵，“老婆说的什么都对……”

“你给我适可而止吧——！！！”

下午三点。

“厉害，”黑羽由衷地说，“你们是真的厉害。尼桑，你真是太有品味了，看上这么一个人。”

酒店餐厅，工藤和服部各坐圆桌一边，分别托着腮，两只手上廉价戒指在餐厅灯光下闪闪发亮，两个人脸上分别带着可疑的红晕，都拒绝看向对方。桌上放着三层英式下午茶，黑羽叼着叉子，不住缓慢点头，白马喝着茶，一脸淡定，片刻后，放下茶杯，双手交叉，托起下颚。

“NO，” 工藤冷酷地说。

白马放下手，神情自然地取过茶壶，添茶。

“有法律效应吗，”工藤面无表情地又说。

服部转过头，工藤一脸冷漠地看着白马，白马放下茶杯，气定神闲地说：“我修的是国际刑法，工藤君，不是国际婚姻法。”

工藤：“……”

“不过刚才听你们这仗势，”黑羽说，“差点就又能用上刑法了，呐？”

工藤冷笑一声，服部用手捂着嘴不说话，皱着眉，一脸不服，工藤没好气地说：“同归于尽算了。”

黑羽冷不丁呛到了，开始咳嗽，白马漫不经心地顺了顺他的背脊，意味深长地说：“所有的爱情都殊途同归。”

“谁和这个家伙爱情！”工藤和服部异口同声地说，又惊奇地看了对方一眼。

白马：“……”

工藤微眯起眼睛，一脸不善地朝着服部：“那你还想怎样？”

“我还能怎样？”服部瞪大眼睛看回去，“你怎样我就怎样！”

“……”

工藤没脾气了，用手托着额头，黑羽发自肺腑地评价：“绝佳搭档。”

工藤恨恨地吃三明治，服部一脸纠结，怒喝三杯红茶，黑羽满脸同情地注视着对面，舔着叉子，继续缓慢摇头，白马拿出手机按了一会儿，抬眼。

“恭喜二位，”白马平稳地说，“合法。”

工藤：“……”

服部：“……”

黑羽放下叉子，缓慢鼓掌。工藤嘴角抽搐，服部躲在手后的脸慢慢红了，又止不住拿眼偷看工藤，工藤目不斜视观察餐厅装饰，被服部看得满心烦躁，不由大声道：“别看我！”

服部深深叹了一口气，托着太阳穴，对白马说：“你有止痛药吗。”

白马示意前台，服部起身去讨扑热息痛，工藤重重把手拍在桌上，又想起这是公众场合，于是十分窘迫，又抬手遮脸。黑羽越发同情地看着他，白马绅士地从口袋里取出自己的墨镜，递过去。

工藤把墨镜戴上了，趴在桌上，全身上下都像要散架一样，简直不堪回首，然而昨晚实在是什么都想不起来了，于是清了清嗓子，问：“到底发生了什么。”

黑羽：“这个问题难道不应该问你们自己吗……”

“你轻点！” 工藤说，“头疼！昨晚明明一开始和你们在一起，后来呢？”

“后来服部说要去喝酒，”黑羽说，“白马这家伙一直在我耳边唠唠叨叨……”

“在拉斯维加斯醉酒的下场只有一个，”白马闲闲地说，“就如我昨晚说的那样，我是绝对不会允许我们在一个金光闪闪 Elvis 假扮者的见证下结婚的，黑羽君。”

“谁同意和你结婚了！”黑羽斜睨着他，又架着腿往后仰着椅子，挑衅地晃着蛋糕叉，“跪着求我啊。”

白马放下茶杯，站起身，黑羽猛地坐直，拉住他，双眼瞪得滚圆：“开玩笑的！”

白马的唇角露出一丝笑意，说：“我去取点矿泉水，服部君已经拿到药了。”

黑羽朝着他很是不善地眯了眯眼睛，白马摸摸他的头，去吧台要了两杯水，服部拿着一板扑热息痛过来，和工藤各分两粒，两人气势如虹地喝了水，动作如出一辙，将杯子往桌上一放。

“都是黑羽你这小子的错，”服部说。

黑羽瞪大眼睛，“和我什么关系！”

“不是你我们也不会到拉斯维加斯来吧？”服部说，“你提供犯罪条件啊！”

“哈啊？”黑羽一脸狐疑，“你俩到底搞什么啊？真的要刑法加持吗？还能不能行啊？”

“服部你给我闭嘴，”工藤说，又看向白马，“怎么你居然还没开口过，真是震惊警视厅。”

“开口什么？”黑羽警觉地说。

白马气定神闲，云淡风轻，在服部的叉下抢过一块蛋糕，递给黑羽：“我既然不打算在拉斯维加斯结婚，那么也就不打算在拉斯维加斯求婚，工藤君。”

工藤：“……”

黑羽一脸空白，“什么求婚？不是已经……诶？”

白马唇角上扬，看向他，“有吗？”

“没有吗？” 黑羽说，“可……诶？”

白马注视着他，暖褐色的瞳眸里尽是促狭的笑意，黑羽一头雾水，警觉地说：“你别乱来啊。”

“有想法就直说啊，”服部一脸烦躁，“大老爷们的拐弯抹角干什么！”

“世俗风尚和约定俗成，”白马一拍也不慢地道。

“饶了我吧——！”

服部整个人都向后仰去，从椅子上滑落三公分，工藤：“呵呵！”

白马嘴角动一动，没有接着发挥，又拿起茶杯，轻描淡写地道：“工藤君真是一个很忍耐的人呢。”

工藤：“？”

白马喝了一口茶，接着说：“假如黑羽君得知我和他在酒后闪婚还完全不记得过程的话，估计会当场撕了婚约顺带把我从十四楼推下去——当然最后一刻还是会接住的，” 白马悠悠地说。“毕竟只有自然人可以提出婚姻无效，以便再来一次。”

工藤：“……”

服部：“……”

黑羽神色复杂，挣扎了片刻，说：“谁要和你再来一次……” 白马侧过头朝着他弯起眼睛，于是黑羽嘀嘀咕咕地托起腮，脸色微红地转向旁边。

白马收回目光，看向对面，关东西名侦探正挂着一模一样如遭雷击的表情，于是挑起眉：“？”

工藤一脸空白，微微张口，转头注视服部，服部用同样的呆滞的神情看回来，两人对视片刻，异口同声说：“婚约在哪里？？？”

白马：“……”

1413房间。

“奇怪，”黑羽毫不客气地翻着抽屉，“一般这种纪念品结婚场地不都有那种大头照的吗？”

“拜托你不要用这种语气说话！”工藤抓狂地说，“服部你把床垫放下来！怎么可能会在那种地方啊！”

服部注视着夹在床板里，图案熟悉的内裤：“……”

白马走过来看了一眼，冷静地转身，换一个地方搜寻，三秒后，幽幽地说：“看来也无法申请婚姻无效了呢。”

工藤：“……”

服部：“……”

黑羽停顿两秒，反应过来，笑声震响整幢楼，工藤满脸通红，说：“你给我差不多一点！”

黑羽笑得打噎，像只幸灾乐祸的白鸽，工藤对服部怒目而视，服部则一脸复杂地看着白马，“没想到你也是这种人……” 重音落在[也]上，又转头怒视黑羽，“完全是被这小子带坏的啊！”

“你说什么呢！”黑羽擦着眼角，“这家伙一直以来就是这样啊！”

白马和善纯良地朝着服部弯起眼睛。

服部一脸毛躁，抓了抓头发，转过头，和工藤冷静对视两秒，工藤面色不善地回望，空气中擦出火光，黑羽一脸惊奇地说：“你俩也行啊？”

工藤：“呵呵！”

服部：“呵呵！”

“两位，” 白马不紧不慢地说，“这是你们原本就有的吗。”

白马用拿起证物的姿势夹起一只 USB，转向房间内三人。

众人目光交汇，零点二四秒的沉默，关东西名侦探猛然动起来，同时发出大喊，“给我——！”

白马：“！！”

工藤身手矫捷地跳过床板，伸手来抓，服部往墙上一蹬，借力扑过来，白马条件反射往后一仰，半侧身躲过，两人又继续疯狂前冲，自打高中毕业白马就再没见过这种仗势，一时间不太适应，双眼瞪大，下意识后退，小腿碰到床尾，失去平衡，向后倒去。三个侦探扑倒成一团，在床上叠罗汉，不停挣扎，手脚乱动，黑羽笑得打鸣，在他们耳边盘旋一圈，轻巧从白马的指尖掂过 USB，还附赠了无比嘲讽的 KID 版吻手礼一个，“Thank you~”

白马：“诸位 Can we please ——”

工藤：“服部你给我起来！！！”

服部：“谁扣着我的腿呜哇啊——”

被压在最下面的白马和工藤对视数秒，各自眉角抽搐，服部的脑袋从工藤的肩膀后面探出来，朝着白马皱起脸。

“贵侦探圈，”黑羽在床边弯下腰看着他们，一脸佩服地缓慢点头，“是真的好乱。”

工藤伸手去抓黑羽的脸，黑羽向后一仰躲开，嘎嘎笑着将 USB 插入液晶屏后面，服部一再借力，终于爬起身，工藤差点被他压死，白马两眼看着天花板，终于体会到十年前黑羽被工藤足球击中肋骨的感觉，黑羽双手撑膝，疯狂哈哈哈，笑到全身酸软，索性一屁股坐在床边地上。

“你也有，噎，今天，”黑羽笑得上气不接下气，开始打噎，“实在是，噎，太有损，噎，形象了——”

白马艰难起身，按着胸口，冷静地深呼吸，片刻后，身形一矮，坐到黑羽身边。

“你没事吧？”服部有点窘迫，“那个……我们不是故意的……”

“The feeling is not unlike being hit by a piano,” 白马蜷起一条腿，单手扶额，声音依旧冷静，每一个词的发音都无比清晰，“which, thanks to my intimate acquaintance with Kuroba-kun, I am uniquely qualified to say.”

服部：“……”

黑羽笑得奄奄一息，不住呻吟，白马脸色不善，浑身上下写满了克制，工藤警惕地看着他，白马调整了呼吸，从黑羽手中拿过遥控器，按下播放。

工藤和服部交换一个眼神，同时跳起来，站在电视面前，双手张开挡住屏幕，异口同声地说：“不行！”

白马放下遥控器，冷静地注视对面，两秒后说：“Injunction overruled.”

“所以这家伙为什么还在飚英文啊！？”服部抓狂道，“他这是内出血了吗？!”

黑羽已经说不出话了，不停摆手，索性在地上躺平，翻过身，像是一条鱼一样只能张口喘气，白马的眼睛转向他，又转回对面，微眯起。关东西名侦探从未见过这样的白马，带着江古田高中日常里鸡飞狗跳的少年意气，十分惊吓，受到震慑，不由得放下手来。

白马按下播放键，画面亮起，音乐悠扬，屏幕上光影变换，颇有点浪漫的意思，明显是个结婚纪念视频，服部松了一口气，偷看工藤。工藤一脸冷静地回看他，两人空前默契，达成共识，脸部表情不断变化，最后同时坐回床上。

黑羽：“哈……哈……嚯……还好不是……那种视频……哈哈哈哈哈……”

服部：“……”

工藤：“……”

心事被说中，服部脸红了，工藤一脸凶残地看着服部，白马屈尊俯就，恰到好处地哼笑一声。黑羽笑到缺氧，往后瘫去，被工藤抓住空隙，捞了个枕头就拍在他脑袋上。黑羽叽了一声，工藤又把枕头拍到服部的脸上，服部哇地大叫，工藤停顿两秒，一视同仁，往白马头上拍去。白马头也不回伸手，劈手夺过枕头，流畅起身，转头，居高临下地看着床上两人。

工藤：“……”

服部：“……”

黑羽：“我……噎，我受不了…了哈哈哈……噎，哈哈哈哈哈哈………”

白马抓着枕头仿佛抓着证物，周身气场全开，缓缓接近，工藤和服部双眼瞪大，不住在床上后退，白马站到他们面前，五指一松，枕头掉在工藤腿上。

工藤：“……”

白马面无表情地说：“社会期待和规范。”

“西奈！！”服部喊。

“Social expectation,” 白马继续道，“the internalised social norm for individuals ——”

工藤将脸埋在枕头里，双肩耸起，闷头：“啊——！！！”

“Vastly different for each culture, I must say——”

黑羽是真的不行了，笑到全身蜷起，手脚抽筋，这辈子都没有这么骄傲过，泪眼朦胧地看着白马，白马语气平稳地背诵社会学基本常识，剑走偏锋地用学术概念解释自己 SAN 值清空后抛下偶像包袱的行为，每一个单词的空隙都滴下讽刺的毒，黑羽大口喘气，心脏像是又一次初恋一样剧烈跳动，伸手抓住白马的指尖摇了摇。白马下意识地回握，又像得到加持一般，阐述从社会规范跳到社群趋同性又转到马斯洛心理需求，服部发出濒死的声音，工藤 SAN 值清空，没了声响。

白马终于说完了，床上两人没了斗志，躺平看着天花板放空，房间里只有黑羽夹杂着气音的笑声，白马重又坐回地上，长出一口气，向后仰去。黑羽手脚并用地爬过来，双手捧着白马的脸，朝着他做无声的口型，又抵着他的肩头，不停抖动，白马缓缓呼吸，反应过来，很是惊奇地将他的脑袋托起，注视着他。

黑羽笑到脱力，满脸通红，睫毛上尚且挂着一滴太过幸灾乐祸而导致的眼泪，气若游丝地说：“好徒弟，为师从未如此欣慰过……”

白马：“……”

黑羽的额头贴着他的脸，不停换气，又抬起眼来看他，纯蓝的眼眸里跳动得意又狡黠的光，神情却有认真的，白马在亮蓝的碎隙里捕捉到一丝温柔，于是知道自己方才没有读错。白马十年来第一次在外人面前放飞自我，自家恋人居然很是受用，当场求婚，这实在是情理之外，意料之中，由衷觉得拉斯维加斯真是一个魔幻的城市，很是无奈，摇了摇头，又点了点头，将黑羽按在肩膀。黑羽还在不断抽搐，眼看就要笑得太多导致过度换气碱中毒，白马仰望星空片刻，只得又站起身，半拖半拽地将恋人带离房间，最后在门口回过头，高贵地，尊严地，哼笑一声。

房门自动反锁，房间陷入沉水般的安静，过了片刻，服部的手动了一动。

服部喃喃地说：“被鄙视了……”

工藤把枕头拍在他的脸上，“你给我闭嘴！！”

又过了一会儿。

工藤闭着眼睛，不耐烦地说：“不想。”

服部正拿眼偷瞄工藤，没料到对方准确猜到自己心中所想，不愧搭档默契，心下窃喜，翻了个身压住对方半边肩膀，说：“看一下嘛看一下嘛。”

工藤不停推他的脑袋，“不看！丢人！”

“哦——放心啦，” 服部说，“丢人也有我垫底啊，你肯定是更帅的那个啦。”

“……” 工藤惊奇地松了手，莫名其妙地说：“你说的什么蠢话呢？”

“嘿嘿。” 服部眼睛发亮，脸上有种真挚的期盼，轻轻地摇了摇他，“看一下嘛。”

工藤被他搞得心烦意乱，干脆翻身坐起，毛躁地抓了抓头发，啧了一声，“烦死了，看看看。”

服部一把揽过他的脖子，响亮地在他头顶亲了一记，工藤炸了：“要看就看，动手动脚干嘛啊！”

服部不以为忤，嘿嘿笑着继续搂住他，又长手长脚地把遥控器勾过来，脑袋在工藤的肩膀上乱蹭，像是一条得意的金毛犬，工藤没脾气了，用手撑额，过了片刻，闷闷地说：“那你放啊。”

服部开始在遥控器上按来按去，还是一直抱着他，工藤推了几下，对方不为所动，可能真的是这家伙引以为傲的关西热血的原因，服部的怀抱永远那么烫人，工藤没想法了，索性往后一靠。服部顺势把下颚扣在他的肩上，拿眼偷瞄他，工藤同样斜睨着同伴，嘲道：“蠢货。”

两人近在咫尺，呼吸交错，服部止不住脸红了，看上去想亲他，又有点不敢，工藤起了捉弄对方的心思，慢慢地伸出舌头，舔了舔唇。

服部：“……”

服部把遥控器一扔，说：“不看了。”

工藤弓着腰，一边用手肘怼着对方一边嘎嘎大笑：“别！还是看！这可是重要证据啊！”

服部一把压住他的肩，居高临下地看着他，难得地没有说话，英气逼人地一挑眉，慢慢靠近，工藤瞪大了眼睛，“等等，服部，哈——”

对面，1412房间。

黑羽拿了个杯子扣在门上，贴耳在杯底，啧啧称奇，“没声了没声了，五千日元，服部被尼桑搞死了，赌吗。”

“……” 白马坐在床尾，冷静地看着他，“黑羽君，你可以不要学他们这种奇怪的爱好吗。”

黑羽把杯子扔了，跳回床上，大声道：“怎么可能被这两个家伙比下去啊！”

白马猝不及防，再次被压得向后倒去，胸口却是轻的，黑羽笑嘻嘻地看着他，按着他的双腕，整个人圈着他，却没有其他任何肢体接触，这招流畅轻盈，非常炫技，白马反手握住对方的十指，赞叹地说：“不愧是黑羽君。”

“他们那叫砸压，” 黑羽亲昵地蹭了蹭他的鼻尖，“我这叫降落。”

白马笑起来，神情里全是真挚的温柔，黑羽吐舌头做了个鬼脸，翻身下来，不停动来动去找合适的姿势，最后趴在他的身边，双手托脸，翘着腿晃来晃去，大声道：“别习惯啊！”

“有点困难，” 白马真诚地说，眼里止不住的笑意，“我尽量。”

黑羽脸红了，将下巴扣在手背上，含糊地说：“啊你真烦。”

白马微笑地看着他，黑羽继续晃腿，一副自娱自乐的样子，过了一会儿，低声嘀咕：“我什么时候拿钢琴砸过你。”

“那只是一个比喻，” 白马说，“还请黑羽君不要用这种遗憾的语气讨论这件事可以吗？”

黑羽哧哧地笑起来，眼睛转来转去，片刻后说：“钢琴太重了，没有美感的。”

“……” 白马冷静地看着他，“请允许我更正一下，那只是一个夸张性修辞，还请黑羽君不要用这种得到灵感的语气讨论这件事可以吗？”

黑羽的目光转到角落里，演出结束后粉丝送的气球，脑袋上灵光一闪，嘿嘿笑起来，“我知道了。”

白马：“……”

白马看了他片刻，伸手捏住他的脸，黑羽叽地一声叫起来，条件反射翻身坐起，白马紧跟而上，抓住他的领口往边上一推，黑羽吱哇乱叫，不住踢腾，“你干嘛！”

“我好像听到了一个错误进程，” 白马语气带笑地说，“还是重启杀毒一下吧。”

黑羽瞬间瞪圆眼睛，手脚并用后退，“不需要！不需要！现在运行流畅感觉良好谢谢！”

“哦~是吗？” 白马漫不经心地挑了挑眉，“那就当是给黑羽君的答案好了。”

“什么答案？什么——答案？” 黑羽彻底被打乱节奏，把想好的恶作剧完全抛在脑后，一脸惊蛰地看着恋人笑眯眯地凑近，“喂！哎！哎……”

半晌后，1413房间。

服部从背后长手长脚地抱着工藤，还在不停地亲他的侧脸，工藤手里抓着遥控器，怒道：“你还看不看了！”

“看看看，” 服部一脸满足，“嘿嘿。”

工藤一头毛线，按下播放键，在对方的怀里盘腿蜷坐着，单手托腮，面色微红，皱着眉看电视。屏幕上，光影变换，音乐响起，工藤尴尬得坐立难安，速度按了暂停，非常心虚地将音量调到最低，疑神疑鬼地看了看门口。

“干嘛啦，” 服部不满地说，伸手来抢遥控器，“要看就好好看啊。”

服部把音量重又调高，工藤挠了挠脸，深呼吸，心理建设一万次，重又按下播放键。电视上，音乐继续，拉斯维加斯城市灯光闪耀，背景虚化，屏幕正中央，缓缓出现两行粉红色花体英文，Heiji & Shinichi，两人名字的首字母还各自长出小尾巴，隔空勾了一勾。

工藤：“……”

工藤眉角乱跳，单手捂面，拿着遥控器的手乱抖：“我受不了了，还是删了吧。”

服部浑然不觉，说：“不是挺好的！”

“好个头啊！” 工藤说，“这也太——”

镜头一转，出现一个木屋，打扮成小教堂模样，前排杂乱地放着几把白色的座椅，四周披满了帷幔，满屋都是粉紫色的光，音乐低了下去，背景嘈杂渐响，关西名侦探单手拿着一瓶威士忌，高高举起，满脸都是兴奋的红，从白色拱门奔入，大声喊：“工藤新一！是我服部平次选中的男人！”

工藤：“……”

服部：“……”

工藤把遥控器一扔，抓了个枕头就往身后拍，“太！！丢！！人！！了！！！”

“没说错啊！” 服部大声喊冤，“我——”

镜头一晃，工藤从门口也跑进来，同样满脸通红，纵身一跃，跳到服部的背上，背后灵一样扒着对方，伸手抢了威士忌大大闷了一口，晃着酒瓶，大声喊：“服部平次！是唯一有资格站在我工藤新一身边的男人！”

工藤：“…………”

服部很是惊奇地看着屏幕，转头看工藤，又看屏幕，脸上浮起一点小红晕，下意识地说：“真的吗？”

工藤面色铁青，眉角乱跳，说：“这是我？这不可能是我！你怕不是喝醉了和黑羽那小子结婚了吧！”

服部正绽开一个灿烂笑容，闻言神情瞬间扭曲，发出鬼叫，“谁要和他站一起啊！！！！”

屏幕上，教堂里的服部开心高呼，抓着工藤的手臂转圈，工藤喝高了，彻底忘记自己已经恢复成年人的身体，不停试图往服部脑袋上爬，服部被他压得一屁股坐在地上，放声大笑，拉过他，一把吻住。

工藤：“………………”

“我好像有点印象了，” 服部舔了舔唇，“肯定是你，你放心吧。”

工藤将枕头狠狠往后一砸：“怎么你还真怀疑起来了！”

服部冤得要死，莫名其妙地抱住脑袋：“是你自己在问的啊！”

“你是不是傻！” 工藤翻个身，不停拿枕头乱拍，“那要真是黑羽，你还活得到现在！”

服部：“？？？？？”

屏幕内外的关东西名侦探几乎用同样的姿势相叠，完美场景重现，唯一不同的是屏幕里两人正在激情热吻，屏幕外的工藤背对着电视，听到些许动静，迅速推理出来录像场景，尴尬得鸡皮疙瘩掉一地，崩溃道：“绝对删了！！”

服部喉结动了动，工藤大怒，“你敢！！！”

屏幕里，牧师清了清嗓子，提高声音，“两位——”

服部气若游丝：“不敢……了……”

屏幕内外两人同时分开，两个工藤因为不同的原因露出同样的神情，面色微红，气喘吁吁，又同时抬起手背，擦了擦嘴。

工藤：“……”

服部双手捂着脖子，不死心地说：“你看，这就是你。”

工藤怒吼：“我知道那是我！！！！”

“哦~终于承认了，” 服部瞬间放开手，斜眼看他，得意地扭动眉毛，“怎么，承认喜欢我就那么难吗？”

工藤冷不丁被设了一局，气得要死，随手勾过服部的脖子往下一压：“你说呢？白痴！”

服部眼睛一亮，反手抓住他的肩膀，工藤伸手去挡，两人重又在床上翻来滚去拆招，服部刚开始还让着他，后来索性将他按住，凑过来揉他的脑袋，工藤不停挣扎，像极了柯南时候的可爱，服部哈哈大笑，说：“还是个小鬼头啊——”

屏幕里，牧师再次清了清嗓子，“两位，谁都一样，可以做个决定开始了吗。”

“？” 服部又想起正事，放开他，拿起遥控器倒回去一点，“什么决定。”

工藤累死了，对这一段完全失忆，肯定是太过羞耻，大脑自动屏蔽，实在没脾气了，翻身坐起，抽着嘴角，单手按着额，龇牙咧嘴地看着屏幕。录像里出现一个工作人员，示意两人其中一位回到门口，又做了一个挽着手肘从门口重新入场的场景，服部拉着工藤就往门口走，工作人员笑着在后面喊，“不对，一个就够了。”

屏幕里，服部和工藤交换一个眼神，服部顶了顶工藤，力道没控制好，工藤差点被顶歪，怒道：“凭什么是我啊！”

“你是我的新娘啊！” 服部理所当然地说，“当然我迎接你啦！”

“谁是你的新娘啊！” 工藤瞪大眼睛，推了他一下，“你给我过去！我才是站在上面的那个！”

“呜哇可是工藤你穿婚纱一定很好看！” 服部突然想起了什么，两眼一亮，“我再给你买双耳环吧！”

“要耳环干什么！” 工藤挥着手指着门口，“你这黑鬼当然没我好看！你给我过去！”

“穿一下啦穿一下啦——”

屏幕里的关东西名侦探推来搡去，眼看就要再次扭打在一起，屏幕外的两人：“……………………”

工藤麻木地说：“没错，绝对是你这家伙。”

服部：“……………………”

屏幕里，回到刚才那幕，牧师再次清了清嗓子，“两位，谁都一样，可以做个决定开始了吗。”

服部一把勾过工藤的脖子，举手一挥，豪气万丈地说：“那我们就一起新娘吧！”

工藤：“………………………………………”

工藤难以置信地看向身旁的人：“你这个黑鬼每天脑子里都在想什么啊！？”

“我喝醉了啊！” 服部完全不记得这茬了，不由叫苦，“重点不在于新娘，在于一起吧！你看你也没拒绝啊！”

屏幕上，关东西名侦探雄赳赳气昂昂回到教堂门口，勾着手，立正，站直，宛若两个智障保镖，一起往前走，工作人员慌忙开始放音乐，服部往前迈了一步，工藤说：“你同手同脚啊！白痴！”

服部马上退后：“那你来！”

工藤被拽得一趔趄，重又直起身体，两人拉来推去，好容易恢复姿势，音乐都快放了一半了，关东西名侦探同时一仰头，用阅兵仪式的姿势往前走，屏幕外的两人：“…………………………”

工藤面无表情地说：“杀了我吧。”

服部莫名其妙地说：“为什么不是婚礼进行曲啊？”

工藤抓狂：“这就是你的关注点吗！！！！”

电视里多出一个声音，似乎是另一个工作人员，和拍摄录像的在交谈：“我还去吗？”

摄像师说：“去，干嘛不去，付了钱的。”

音乐声响亮了许多，一个浑厚的男音瞬间无缝插入，开始唱：“Oh, what a night oo~oo~~ what a night~~~”

一个戴着墨镜，梳着大背头，穿着垫肩深 V 装，浑身闪闪发亮的男人拿着麦克风，边唱边跳，华丽入镜，屏幕前的关东西名侦探齐齐发出惨叫：“还真的是 Elvis 啊——！！！！！”

金光闪闪的 Elvis 假扮者围着屏幕里的两人深情献歌，服部和工藤一边走一边肩膀顶来顶去，叽叽嘎嘎地笑，压根没在听工作人员的激情演绎，Elvis 差点被他们挤到两边座椅上，被逼无奈，只好踩着座椅翻过去，到两人身后，抬手做撒金粉状。

镜头正中央，服部差点踩到工藤的脚，赶紧把同伴拉住，工藤晕头转向，条件反射转头，两人目光相汇，同时停了停。

镜头突然拉近，给了个特写，关东西名侦探深情对望，面色微红，都略是羞涩地笑了一笑。

“………………………………”

屏幕外，工藤毫无感情地说：“服部你完了。”

“不是挺好的？” 服部嘀咕，挠了挠脸。

工藤不想说话，工藤麻木了，服从命运了，觉得这辈子不可能比这更丢脸了，结果：

牧师的侧影出现在镜头里，笑意盈盈地打了个招呼，说：“两位，恭喜，请跟着我读：当我把这枚戒指放在你的手上——”

关东西名侦探齐齐眨眼，茫然地看着牧师，过了片刻，服部转头，关西腔更浓了：“他说啥？”

“求婚？” 工藤摸着下巴，摆出推理的经典姿势，“得先求婚吧？”

“那我！” 服部指着自己，“我先！” 说着就转到工藤面前，开始屈膝，“我——”

工藤一把把他拉住，眼睛瞪的滚圆，“凭什么你先！我！” 说着翘起大拇指点自己，“我才是第一，你让开！”

服部不停想要屈膝，工藤伸腿像是顶足球一样顶着他，两人再度开始角力，牧师：“……………………”

屏幕外，工藤双手捂面，把脸埋在膝盖里，发出濒死的声音，服部嘴角抽搐，迟疑地说：“尽管很感动，但这也太蠢了吧……工藤？”

工藤暴怒：“你还有脸说啊——！！！”

屏幕里，牧师再次试图打圆场：“谁都一样，两位……”

“请和我结婚！！！！” 关东西名侦探手脚交缠，同时发出气吞山河的大吼。

Elvis 唱完了，回到镜头后，再次听到窃窃私语的声音：“这是什么东方文化吗？”

摄像师：“不知道啊，他俩不是日本人吗？大概是什么武士道习俗吧。”

屏幕外的两位侦探：“…………………………”

镜头里，牧师要被两人搞死了，单手叉腰，扶额，叹了口气，忍耐地重新开始：“两位，不是求婚，你们已经进入下一步了，现在是要结婚，谁有戒指，我们马上开始……”

“戒指！” 服部眼睛一亮，马上起身推了工藤一把，“这你肯定输了吧！哈哈！”

工藤：“？？？”

服部满脸都是得意，伸手入怀，到处乱摸，叮地一声脑袋上出现个灯泡，掏出一个小盒子，“你看~~！”

工藤：“……………………”

镜头再次拉近，喝高了的关东名侦探第一次露出茫然的神情，目光下落，镜头迅速拉远，服部已经单膝跪了下来，仰着头，托着天鹅绒的盒子，声音出奇地轻松，“喂，工藤，可要一直站在我身边啊。”

服部跪的姿势巧妙，看得出摄像师已经用尽全力变换角度，然而还是只能拍到他的后脑勺，压根看不到服部的神情，于是镜头无奈上拉，回到工藤的脸上。工藤没有多少表情，只是缓慢眨着眼睛，过了片刻，突然绽开一个少年般自负的笑容，说：“啊~，除了我，可不能对别人认输啊！”

服部一把抱住工藤，开心地喊：“对你我也才不会认输啊！”

工藤被压得没影了，镜头里只看见一双手在服部背后乱拍，过了会儿，右手怼左手，工藤自己把戒指戴上了，屏幕外的两人：“……………………………………”

电视里，牧师已经麻了，语气平平地说：“根据内华达州授予我的权力……” 说到一半觉得不对，本着敬业原则，朝着工藤问了一句，“先生，您的戒指呢？”

两人分开，工藤眨着眼睛，打量自己手上的戒指，仿佛已经忘记了这是怎么来的，随即一脸茫然地看向服部。服部终于正脸出镜了，满脸傻笑，毫不在意，一把勾过工藤的脖子，说：“没关系！我不介意！”

“你确定？” 牧师迟疑地说，“那，根据——”

“等一下！” 工藤说，从对方臂弯里挣脱起来，“我知道了！”

服部：“？？？”

工藤掉头转身，摆出前锋冲门的姿势，拔腿就跑，转眼没影了，Elvis 的声音在镜头外响起，“卧槽，他们刚才说了啥？不会逃婚了吧？不退钱的！两位！”

镜头拉到服部的脸上，服部眨了眨眼睛，看着门口，突然回过头，朝着镜头露齿一笑，潇洒地用大拇指一指工藤消失的方向，炫耀地道：“这是我服部平次选的对手。”

屏幕外，工藤已经目不忍睹，单手捂着脸，气若游丝地道：“你还真是只有这一句……”

“一句就够了啊！” 服部理直气壮地说，“没说错！你看我和他们就不一样，我很明显就是猜到了你要去干嘛！”

过了几秒，镜头一晃，工藤重又跑了回来，手里像是举着证物一样高举着一枚闪闪发光的戒指，巨大的廉价水钻，非常直男审美，直接怼到服部面前，“给！”

服部周身瞬间绽开粉红小花，拢着同伴的双手，发出脑残粉的声音，“工藤~！”

镜头拉近，工藤双眼晶亮，非常霸气地单手插兜，耸了耸肩，说：“要我下跪吗？”

“跪个头！” 服部高兴地大喊，一把把他拉过来，深深吻住了事。

牧师在旁边合上书本，果断地宣布：“根据内华达州授予我的权力，你们已经是夫夫了，恭喜，你可以亲吻你的爱人，但剩下的事还是回到旅馆再去做，OK？”

镜头里，关东西名侦探充耳不闻，服部差点把工藤按到座椅上，牧师拿了书本掉头就走，接近镜头的时候说了一句：“欢迎来到维加斯，伙计们。”

音乐响起，两位侦探推来搡去的背影虚化，淡出，粉红色的花体英文又回来了，在屏幕上打出：Happily Ever After，句尾的 r 长出小触须，俏皮地勾住背影里的灯光，叮地一响，全剧终。

房间里，两位新婚夫夫：“………………………………”

工藤面无表情地说：“跳楼，来吗。”

服部拿眼偷瞄同伴，试探性地说：“我觉得……还……还行？”

“哪里行了——！？？” 工藤瞬间爆发，“蠢死了好吗——！！！”

“啊——呀，” 服部说，“我我我，你，” 服部急中生智，指着自己的戒指，“结果你也没下跪过啊！还说我！好歹我还正经求婚了！总比你强吧！”

“你那叫正经——！？” 工藤差点炸成烟花，“你那能叫正——经——！？？！？”

“有比没好啊——！！” 服部翻身半跪在床上，挑衅地捋袖子，勾了勾手，“有本事你来！你欠我的！你来啊！”

工藤一脚踹出：“你想得美——！！！”

于此同时，1412房间。

黑羽已经快要睡着了，突然被对面房间传来惊天动地的声响吓得一激灵，弹了起来，双眼瞪圆，“卧槽！”

白马也醒了，条件反射地拢住手臂，将他紧了紧，抬起头。黑羽不停眨着眼，脑袋转来转去，说：“完了，真的要用上国际刑法了，家暴判几年？”

“……” 白马冷静地听了一会儿，说：“我现在比较担心被酒店其他客人投诉。”

“这个楼层早就被老妈包啦，” 黑羽说，“没别人的，不要被楼下投诉就行了，不如我给前台打个电话……” 说着伸手去摸床头柜的座机，想想不对，又躺了回去，“我管他们干嘛啊！这俩活该！”

白马看了看他，唇边露出一点笑意，黑羽钻回被窝里，打了个哈欠，说：“他俩可真行，补个觉都不让人安生。”

白马将被单拉高了一点，盖过两个人的脑袋，窗外，内华达的午后阳光透过棉纱，犹如一个温柔的堡垒，黑羽翻了个身，把脸贴在手背上，笑嘻嘻地看着身边的人。白马单手撑着床单，另一只手过来扶着他的下颚，低下头吻他，动作温柔，和对门传来隐隐约约的声音形成意有所指的对比，黑羽仰起脸，轻巧地回应着，过了片刻，实在忍不住哧哧笑起来，扑腾了一下。

“五千日元打赌服部输，” 黑羽侧耳听了一会儿，做了个鬼脸。

“这也太没有技术含量了，” 白马的眼里闪着促狭的光，“我打赌这两位是在 Elvis 的见证下结婚的。”

“啊？” 黑羽张大了嘴，“真的？不会吧？那也太没品了！”

白马笑而不语，黑羽狐疑地揪起眉毛，“你好像很有把握的样子。”

“赌吗？” 白马挑挑眉，“输的人要满足赢家一个愿望。”

“诶~，” 黑羽上下打量着他，勾起唇角，“说出这种话就是在发挑战函了啊。”

白马弯起眼睛，黑羽想了想，说：“赌就赌。我就不信这俩家伙喝醉了还有本事去找 Elvis，我觉得这俩肯定是去了那个，那个，叫什么，就是开着车和买汉堡一样就结婚了的，那种。”

“Drive Thru？” 白马肩膀抖动，“黑羽君对两位战友的期望值还真是很低呢。”

“肯定啊！” 黑羽说，“就他俩这直男恋爱，我和你说，上次我在他们家的碗柜里发现一只袜子，你信吗。”

“……” 白马的神情精彩了片刻，一脸复杂地说：“还真是一点都不意外呢。”

黑羽叽叽嘎嘎地笑起来，把床单掀了，翻身上来，竖起食指，调笑地贴在唇前，眯起一只眼睛，宛若 KID 的神情，“在浪漫和艺术感这种事情上，那两位是没有一点点相关细胞的。”

白马摩挲着他的背脊，仰着头看他，唇边露出一点笑意：“看来黑羽君今天感慨很多啊。”

“是吗？” 黑羽若无其事地转过一圈眼睛，“我不知道你在说什么。”

“果然也是没想到吧？” 白马促狭地看着他，“居然被这两位抢先了——这种事情。”

“不知道你在说什么啊——”

黑羽翻身下来，双手枕在脑后，侧了个身，在床上躺成个对角，把脑袋怼在身后人的怀里，白马笑了起来，习惯性地抚摸他的头发。黑羽舒适地眯起眼睛，像是一只养熟了的猫，白马摸了摸他的耳尖，低下头，颇是恶作剧地小声道：“黑羽君不会是在等什么吧？”

黑羽神情不变，掀了掀眼皮，很是挑衅地用唱歌的语气再次重复：“我不知道~你在说什么。”

白马笑着亲吻他的太阳穴，细细密密的吻比阳光还要暖上几分，黑羽哼哼了半天，突然睁开眼睛：“哇，你不会是要用一个愿望什么的给我下套吧。”

“啊啊？” 白马笑意盎然地说，“我是需要用那种手段的人吗？”

黑羽非常狐疑地揪起眉毛，斜睨同伴，满脸都是不信任，白马忍着笑，澄清了一下：“难道只有通过这种方式，黑羽君才会答应我吗？”

“……” 黑羽张了张嘴，又闭上了，猛地坐起，回过头，半是惊奇半是警觉地说：“你这句话就是在给我下套啊！”

“诶~，” 白马故作惊讶地说，“黑羽君还真是防备啊，果然一直在想这件事吗？还真是感动呢。”

“……” 黑羽怒了，“也给我适可而止一点吧！”

“由此可见，” 白马摊开手，神情无辜，“手段很多，但是没必要。”

黑羽：“………………”

黑羽拍了个枕头过去，白马随手接了，笑着过去吻他，黑羽不情不愿地抓着对方的领口，不停揉来揉去，过了良久，啧了一声，咕哝：“你真的好烦。”

白马唇角微扬，指尖摩挲着他的下颚，近距离地注视着他，琥珀色的眼睛里全是暖意，过了片刻，轻声道：

“没有别人，不会反悔，也不会忘记。”

“……”

这一句毫无上下文联系的台词穿越时光，击中了他，黑羽的耳边仿佛响起剑桥的钟声，神情慢慢松开，心跳疯狂加快，想要装没听懂，已经来不及了，侧脸慢慢泛上一层潮红，呼吸乱了一拍，“哎？”

白马微笑地看着他，温柔又了然的眼神，再次低下头吻他。

窗户开了一条缝，纱帘轻拂，黑羽仿佛尝到英格兰初夏的暖风，所有的回忆在那一刻串联在一起，胸口涌上难以名状的悸动，指尖微微发抖，按上对方的侧脸，又环过对方的脖颈，贴得紧了一些。

白马紧紧抱着他，亲昵地抚摸着他后颈的碎发，黑羽颤着呼吸，吸了吸鼻子，垂下眼睛，含糊不清地咕哝：“真是没想到。”

“是吗？” 白马笑意盈盈说，“我倒是觉得自己一开始就目的明确呢。”

“我是说真没想到居然过了这么久还和你这个家伙在一起，” 黑羽一秒坐直，换上面瘫脸，“心机拉乃。”

“哎，” 白马颇以为然地点头，“毕竟持续性深入调查呢。”

黑羽又要去抓枕头，白马笑着把他压住，竖起食指抵在唇前，朝他眨了眨眼睛。

“嘘，” 白马调笑地说，“你听见什么没有？”

“？” 黑羽侧耳听了听，隔壁什么动静都没了，“没有啊，怎么了？”

“的确没有，” 白马说，“我刚才听到关门声。”

黑羽抬头，两人目光相汇。

白马促狭地朝他挑了挑眉，黑羽的眼睛亮起来，舔了舔小虎牙，嘻地一笑：“交给我！”

晚上。

关东西名侦探吃完了晚饭，回到酒店，还在一路斗嘴，服部手里勾着一个环保袋，上面嚣张地印着 Just Married，大声说：“有什么好隐瞒的啊！国外哎国外！没人认识你的！”

“你小点声！” 工藤说，“没人认识你是肯定的！你怎么知道没人认识我！”

“嚯哟哟你好来劲啊，” 服部说，“咱俩不是名搭档吗！怎么可能你出现我不出现！说好的并肩战斗呢！”

“也没说要和你并肩丢人啊！” 工藤说，“你给我适可而止一点吧，光是被对门两个看到就肯定要被嘲笑死的！”

“拉倒吧，” 服部说，“你没看见他俩那表情？黑羽都快嫉妒死了！我们肯定赢了啊！弯道超车！” 服部指着自己，得意地扭眉毛，“哈哈哈哈——歪打正着啊——”

“你少给我露出这种表情！” 工藤说，“你也知道什么叫歪打正着？我真是被你气死——”

服部嚣张地一边扭眉毛一边后退，“我才不管，反正你没法反悔啦，哈哈哈哈——”

“我现在就后悔！” 工藤说，“从一开始就是喝酒惹的祸，你这个黑鬼还真是十年如一日不干好事——”

“喔~还真是呐！” 服部眼睛一亮，一把勾住他，“所以酒精就是我们两个关系的催化剂，还真是要谢谢它才对啊！”

“结果完全没听懂我在说什么啊！！” 工藤抓狂，“你给我放开——”

关东西名侦探你推我拽走过长廊，接近房间，工藤伸出手做了一个嘘的手势，压着声音道：“别把他们引出来！”

“引出来什么的，” 服部无聊地拉着长音，“就他俩能干嘛啊——”

服部打开房门，猛地停住了，工藤差点撞到他背脊，“又怎么了！”

服部气喘不匀地说：“能……能干这个。”

工藤：“？？？”

服部移开一点，工藤伸头去看，房间不知何时被打扫过了，但还不如没打扫过，地毯上，一排玫瑰花瓣，一路铺到床上，床上摆了两只毛巾叠的天鹅，玫瑰花瓣铺了个红心，始作俑者还生怕他们不知道这是谁干的，贴心地附上画着 KID 简笔漫的卡片一张。

工藤：“……”

床边放了个冰桶，里面赫然一瓶香槟，服部喘了一会儿，苦大仇深地快步过去，打开来，连杯子都懒得找，对口猛灌，又把酒瓶递给工藤。工藤眉角跳动，抓着酒瓶，数秒后又镇定下来，同样直接灌了一大口。两人交换一个眼神，把床上的天鹅毛巾给扔到座椅里，同时往后一仰，玫瑰花瓣震得漫天飞舞，工藤用手掌盖着香槟酒瓶口，转过头，服部也正好在看他，眼睛很亮，神情大致相同，停顿半秒，两人叽叽嘎嘎笑起来，又同时推了一下对方。

香槟差点洒出来，工藤随手把酒瓶放在床头柜上，又将手臂遮过眼睛，长呼出一口气。服部似乎还在看他，一定还是那个傻乎乎的神情，工藤勾起唇角，心情不断上扬，脱口而出：“你跟我姓啊。”

“哈啊——？” 服部半撑起来，托着头看他，满脸惊愕，“你想得美。”

工藤来了逗他玩的兴致，同样半撑起来，点点自己，“新一，” 又点点对方，“平次。不是很明显吗？”

“拜托，”服部说，“至少也想个靠谱点的理由啊！”

“不行吗？” 工藤略有不爽地说，翻出柯南式的面瘫表情，双手垫在脑后向后躺去，“那算了——”

“啊行吧行吧！” 服部抓了抓头发，“随你随你。”

工藤很是惊奇地转过头，服部一脸不服，却又十分忍耐，一头乌云地看着他，单手托腮，嘴角微微撇着，眼神却是真诚的，仿佛下了很大决心一般，工藤看了一会儿，笑骂道：“你认真的啊！”

“啊？” 服部惊奇地说，“你不是吗？”

“你也太——” 工藤说，“太——”

服部看着他，工藤反而说不出话了，过了片刻，脸色微红，说：“你可真是个笨蛋。”

“哎，” 服部伸手过来揉他的头发，露出牙齿，毫不在意的英气笑容，“不许反悔啊。”

“切，” 工藤撇了撇嘴，双手枕在脑后看天花板，“工藤平次——听起来就很蠢，你还想赢我？”

服部不回答，嘿嘿笑着蹭过来了点，不动声色地拢过工藤的脑袋，工藤闭着眼睛，懒得戳穿他，把鞋踢了，往上躺了点，脑袋磕到什么凉凉的东西，伸手一摸，“……”

“诶，” 服部说，“黑羽那小子还挺贴心的，枕头上放俩巧克力。你吃吗？”

“不吃！” 工藤说，在枕头下面摸了摸，还好没摸到什么其他奇怪的东西，松了口气，“我真是受够这两人了，白马太纵容那小子了，我——”

工藤突然住了口，神情逐渐恐怖起来。

服部：“？”

工藤猛地翻身坐起，指着还在电视机后面插着的 USB，“那小子来过我们房间了啊！！！肯定全——被看见了！！！”

服部：“………………”

1412房间，套房阳台。

黑羽想起来就笑，想起来就笑，简直要没力气了，不停擦着眼睛，“输了就输了吧，值了，真的值了，他俩一辈子别想翻身了，哈哈哈哈哈哈——”

白马浑身上下全是克制不住的嘲讽，唇边一个傲慢的弧度，中肯地评价道：“虽说是意料之内的操作，却在实际效果上依旧超出预期，不愧是搜查一科最佳搭档。”

“你别，” 黑羽抱着肚子不停吸气，“我笑不动了，哈哈哈哈哈哈——”

白马帅气地挑挑眉，又指了指餐盘，“你还吃吗。”

黑羽摆了摆手，睫毛上挂着一滴泪，连回答的力气都没有了，于是白马把客房服务送上来的餐盘收起，换上两杯热茶，放在小圆桌上。内华达的晚上干燥而温暖，微风习习，黑羽差点滑到椅子下面，一手撑桌，一手揉脸，气若游丝地说：“我要是碱中毒了，一定是他俩动的手……”

白马坐回他对面，单手托腮，朝着他弯起眼睛。

黑羽终于笑够了，坐直了一点，在桌下轻轻踢了踢对面的人，又抬了抬下颚，“哎，怎么做到的。”

“我不知道你在说什么，” 白马笑眯眯地说。

黑羽翻出半月眼：“我信你才有鬼，你这表情就足够说明一切了，对，就这个表情，装模作样喝什么茶啊！”

白马完全装模作样地饮茶，“你确定要听我的推理？”

黑羽一脸不可思议：”这种事情居然还能推理？“

白马的唇角动了一动，放下茶杯，缓缓开口：“那日服部君鬼鬼祟祟来找你单独聊天……”

“等等，” 黑羽听了个开头就抬手，“你打住。结果还是因为你吃醋的关系啊！”

“有吗？” 白马单手托腮，眉眼弯弯的，看上去一脸无辜，“我只是觉得，在求婚这件事情上，服部君居然会去找你咨询，实在是令人惊讶而已。”

“哈？” 黑羽有些不满，“你忘了我是谁了？华丽无比，世界第一——” 说着翘起拇指朝自己。

白马颇是促狭地挑了挑眉，“服部君是因为这个才来找你的吗？”

“……” 黑羽想了想，觉得也有道理，服部那家伙对 KID 实在不感兴趣，来找他也是因为——其实黑羽根本不知道服部为什么找来找他，“那家伙难道真以为我和工藤是兄弟？” 黑羽纳闷地道。

白马：“……”

白马一脸残念地看着他，黑羽摆了摆手，“啊好啦好啦，你看到他来找我，然后呢。”

“然后，” 白马端起茶杯，优雅喝了一口，重新进入状态，“以黑羽君的性格，肯定会建议服部君不要太在意这种事情，水到渠成，重在参与——”

“？” 黑羽有些莫名其妙，“的确啊，那家伙带着戒指到处跑，肯定是一激动就掏出来了——”

“——你也确实和他提起过 Elvis 吧？” 白马说，“拉斯维加斯有名的24小时结婚教堂什么的。”

“？？？” 黑羽想了想，“有？啊？好像有吧？你怎么知道我和他说过这个？”

“因为你那天刚看过一张这方面的传单，” 白马说，“虽然随手扔了，但以你的记忆力和思维联想方式，在被问起相关话题的时候会想起相应内容的可能性大于百分之八十，再加上想要捉弄服部的心情，那就几乎是百分之百了。”

黑羽：“…………”

“我看了一下，” 白马不紧不慢地继续，“周围的确有一家这样的教堂。在这之后又非常机缘巧合地出现过好几次增强暗示的机会——昨天晚上我们吃饭的餐厅恰好在放 Elvis 的歌，墙上也有很多 Elvis 的海报，吃到一半路上有婚车过去，你也注意到了吧？”

黑羽茫然地眨了眨眼睛，“好像还真是……可就算有印象，一般人也不会那么注意吧？” 说着狐疑地打量对方，“你这人平日脑子里都在想什么啊？”

“在想我绝对不会允许我们两个在金光闪闪的 Elvis 假扮者的见证下结婚，” 白马架起腿，笑眯眯地说，“如此看来，这句话可能真的起到了关键性的暗示作用吧。”

黑羽：“………………”

“离开餐厅后，” 白马接着道，“我看见他们两个往酒吧的方向去，服部随手接了一张传单，看了看就放在口袋里——当时虽说没有多想，但今天下午看到他们的戒指，我就全明白了。” 说完再次优雅地啜了一口红茶，十分自负地道：“Elementary, my dear Kuroba.”

黑羽简直受够了，双肘撑在桌子上，掌心托腮，整张脸都揉成一张苦瓜，发自肺腑地说：“你这人是真的好变态。”

“倒是黑羽君一直很在意啊，” 白马放下茶杯，又恢复了平时那个样子，略是促狭地朝他前倾，“被抢先了什么的。”

“有——吗，” 黑羽面瘫地拉着长音，“我可不会主动去想这种事情啊。”

白马朝着他笑起来，天际线霓虹闪耀，映得恋人的侧脸温柔，黑羽心中一动，欲盖弥彰地抓了抓头发，起身，转到阳台边，趴在栏杆上，双手探出阳台外。

“诶，” 黑羽在夜风里长长叹息，“你好烦。”

白马站到他的身边，掌心抚过他的蝴蝶骨，同样放松地趴在栏杆上，看着楼下的喷泉。拉斯维加斯灯红酒绿，夜景繁忙，楼下车水马龙，人群嘻笑，酒店门口的喷泉不住起伏，伴着水幕投影和游客小小的惊呼，夜店贝斯，露天表演，汇成赌城的心跳，一首晚风里的歌。

“其实并不打算结婚，” 片刻后白马随意地说。

黑羽正在魂游天外，闻言愣了一愣，一脸空白地转过头，没来及遮掩眼里的惊愕，“不打算吗？”

“不打算，”白马说，侧过头，意味了然地看着他。“Partner。”

“……”

黑羽不解地看着同伴，过了几秒，眼睛亮起来，唇角弯起，又转头望着前方的夜空。

“啊，”黑羽说，“这还比较像样点。”

黑羽周身回暖，心情不住上扬，像是有白鸽要从胸口飞出，想了想，双手抓着栏杆，竖起肩膀，嘻地笑了一声。白马温柔地注视着他，黑羽的指尖在栏杆上不停跳跃，过了片刻，倚过去蹭了蹭对方的脸。白马习惯性地搂住他，黑羽转了个身，索性跳坐到栏杆上，白马瞬间惊愕地睁大眼睛，紧紧撑住他的背脊，一个保护性的姿势，说：“小心点。”

“安心啦，” 黑羽做了个鬼脸，“不是有你在吗。”

白马很是无奈地看着他，摇了摇头，又扬起唇角。黑羽漫不经心地晃着腿，白马错开一点，环着他的腰，抬起脸，眼里充满了温柔的笑意，黑羽笑嘻嘻地低下头，一个熟捻又慵懒的吻。

“真的没有什么古板又老套的仪式吗？” 片刻后黑羽说。“总感觉你是那种不单膝下跪不罢休的人。”

“原来黑羽君对之前的表现不满意吗？” 白马一脸惊奇。

“那不能算！” 黑羽大声道，“我已经忘了！是你自己说的！”

“是吗？真是遗憾，” 白马看上去毫无遗憾之意，“我一直以为那是甲级一等呢。”

黑羽没忍住，扑哧笑出来，“啊你好烦。”

白马弯起唇角，仰着脸看他，黑羽做了个鬼脸，再次低下头，咬了咬对方的下唇。白马将他抱得紧了一些，亲了亲他的侧脸，随意地道：“无论怎么设计，都无法超越以华丽出名的魔术师吧。”

“喔~，”黑羽斜睨着对方，“果然还是自认不如我啊。”

白马没有应答，唇角微扬，过了片刻说：“大概是已经学会了不要和黑羽君的长项正面交锋吧。”

“怎么你还打算搞偷袭吗？”黑羽说，“也没见你做什么啊！”

白马笑眯眯地朝他前倾：“润物细无声不是我的长项吗？自从苏格兰回来后，黑羽君就已经全身心地接受结婚设定了啊。”

“……” 黑羽又是一愣，不停眨眼，继而怒拍栏杆，“完全没有好吗！”

“而且，”白马充耳不闻地说道，“真正的仪式估计还是会古板又老套的，还是不劳烦黑羽君忍受两回了。”

被对方抢用了忍受两字，黑羽不由气结道：“忍不了了。”

白马朝着他笑，黑羽一头毛线，说：“你这完全是诱拐犯啊！潜移默化什么的！”

白马居然笑意盈盈地朝他眨了一下眼睛，“看来黑羽君从我的课堂上学到了不少。”

“这和我想的不一样！”黑羽气愤地说。

“你在等什么呢？” 白马弯起眼睛，“是想看到我正经求婚，然后上演一出恶作剧戏码，最后再华丽用自己的方式收场，这种大获全胜吗？”

“……” 黑羽一脸复杂，神情精彩片刻，很是不服地别开脸，低声嘀咕，“这又是怎么猜出来的。”

白马颇是揶揄地看着他，过了几秒，眼神重又柔和下来，说：“真的和黑羽君想的不一样吗。”

黑羽撇了撇嘴，目光转回夜空，抓了抓头发，不情不愿地说：“仔细想想还真的一点都不惊讶。”

“如果黑羽君愿意把买给我的粉红洋裙收起来，”白马认真地说，“我可以考虑单膝下跪一次。”

黑羽又哧哧地笑了起来，“你是不喜欢那个样式吗！”

“黑羽君给自己挑洋装品味上佳，” 白马说，“给他人准备却往往品味堪忧。果然还是恶趣味作祟吧。”

“哦，” 黑羽从善如流地点头，“那你喜欢什么样式的，我给你买全了，随你挑吧。”

白马：“……”

黑羽晃着腿，半是挑衅半是恶作剧地看着面前的人，白马颇是无奈地退后一点，单手依旧撑着他的腰，示意他下来，于是黑羽笑嘻嘻地歪了歪头，轻巧降落在属于他的怀抱里。

白马在他的太阳穴落下一吻，低声说：“你知道我的。”

“什么啊，” 黑羽反手抱住对方，语气不耐，唇角却忍不住翘了起来，“别给我自说自话哦。”

白马温柔地亲吻他的眼睛，黑羽的睫毛不停颤动，还要继续咕哝：“我可从没答应过啊。”

“答应什么呢？” 白马语气带笑地问。

黑羽咬了对方一下，白马笑着追回他的吻，温柔又细致地笼罩住他，不紧不慢，意味昭然，黑羽的心脏渐渐加快，慢慢放松了身体，反手环住对方的脖颈。

白马抵着他的额头，轻轻地说：“我最喜欢的怪盗君。”

黑羽的脸不可控制地烧起来，“我——我知道了啦，你真的好烦。”

“可是的确有一件事是黑羽君答应过的，” 白马的语气里又多了一分促狭。

“？”

黑羽还没来得及反应，白马反手握住他，往回一拉，黑羽猝不及防再次跌进对方怀里，发出一个气音。白马低头封住他的唇，和方才温柔的动作不同，充满了意有所指的独占欲，黑羽被推着步步后退，背脊贴上阳台的落地窗。

白马近距离地看着他，调笑地朝他眨了眨眼，“关于这里的夜景。”

黑羽惊愕地瞪大了眼睛，“这是在室外啊！”

“哎，” 白马双手撑住他的腿，猛地将他往上托了一点，黑羽叽地一叫，下意识地勾住对方的腰，“难得来一次维加斯，不想留点疯狂的回忆吗？”

黑羽微微张开嘴，有些难以置信地看着自己的恋人，白马轻松地把他压在窗边，亲昵地吻了吻他的鼻尖，等着他的回答。拉斯维加斯夜空闪耀，晚风温暖，天际线边的艾弗尔铁塔和霓虹灯仿佛一层层烧起来，黑羽近距离地看着面前熟悉的眼睛，唇角渐渐翘起，露出小虎牙。

“那么当然是奉陪到底了，” 黑羽的双腿缠上对方的背脊，捧住白马的脸，亲昵地凑上前去，“我最喜欢的大侦探。”

周日，麦卡伦国际机场。

“真是的，结果最后还是没有看到这小子的演出嘛，” 服部趴在柜台上，揪着眉毛，小声嘀咕。

“你什么时候对魔术这么感兴趣了？” 工藤一脸无聊地说，“热死了，买水去。”

“所以我们到底是来干什么的？” 服部把护照递给工藤，检查了一下证件，心不在焉地碎碎念，“总感觉这小子的舞台演出和他做饭一样，都是传说中的事情，百闻没有一见……”

工藤把登机牌一把拍在他身上：“说什么蠢话呢！”

旁边的登机柜台，工作人员正在键入信息，黑羽背对着战友，单手托腮，朝着白马得意地扭眉毛，白马忍着笑，调整了一个真挚的表情，说：“的确有些遗憾。”

“拜托，” 黑羽的指尖翻出登机牌，插到对方口袋里，“你这个 VIP 还有什么好抱怨的。”

白马停顿了一下，朝他弯起眼睛，“那还真是受宠若惊了。”

“啊呀这俩又要开始了，” 服部在两人背后不满地道，“去去去，买水。”

关东西名侦探你推我搡地往便利店去，黑羽神情自若，耳尖却红了，随手将护照收好，扶了扶包，一脸面瘫地推着自己的男朋友往外走，“别得意啊，批评家是没有资格做 VIP 的，有点觉悟可以吗？别——露出那种表情，我说啊，你这人……”

“快斗~~”

充满元气又揶揄的女声横空插入，黑羽正在嘀嘀咕咕吐槽，闻声停下了脚步，双眼瞪大，难以置信地转头：

“老妈！？”

大名鼎鼎的 Phantom Lady，黑羽千影女士，出现在拉斯维加斯机场，转到他们面前，摘下墨镜，对着黑羽眨了眨眼睛。“还好赶上了啊~”

“诶——！？” 黑羽整个人都震惊前倾，“你不是说要明天才回吗？”

“我改机票了呀！”黑羽千影说，亲热地上来揉他的脸，“看到妈妈难道不开心吗？”

“开……开……老妈你放开！” 黑羽含糊不清地说，“怎么也不和我打招呼的啊！”

“老妈怕你太无聊的嘛，” 千影松开他，“不过，好像并不需要担心的样子？”

黑羽这才想起身边有人，缓缓转头，脖颈发出咔咔声，在旁默不作声的白马此时笑了一笑，向前一步，绅士地扶起黑羽千影的手，亲吻她的手背，并赠以有礼又温柔的注视：“Enchante, madame。”

黑羽：“……………………”

黑羽千影将墨镜在指尖转了一圈，右手抚上自己的脸颊，转身对黑羽说：“啊啦，这就是你看中的英国归来的贵公子吗，名不虚传~”

黑羽：“………………！？！！？？！”

黑羽如遭雷击，一脸呆滞，白马的神情也有点控制不住，冷静地看向黑羽，黑羽不敢和他对视，只是朝着对面，面部肌肉不停抽搐，黑羽千影笑眯眯地折磨儿子十秒钟，终于良心发现，说：“上次我回日本时候发现的啦。”

“什么时候啊！？”黑羽惊道，“你连回日本都不告诉我的吗？”

“你搬出自己家也没告诉老妈啊！明明还经常和我视频的！”黑羽千影说，“我回去一看，家里都落灰了！只好找到你的公司，结果你下班一直低着头笑眯眯地发短信，我一路跟着你的粉红色泡泡……就到了警视厅总监儿子的家里！”

黑羽：“………………”

“还真是轻车熟路啊，” 黑羽千影用手指点着下颚，眼睛往上看，一副回忆思考状：“果然这就是一直以来都不肯和妈妈坦白的秘密恋人吧？”

黑羽：“………………………”

白马低头抱肘，用指节抵着唇，保持礼貌沉默，黑羽眉角跳动，脸上精彩纷呈，张了两次嘴都没能说出话来，黑羽千影嫣然一笑，又把墨镜斜斜戴上，露出一只眼睛，揶揄地说：“大意了呢，快斗，和你老爸还是有差距啊~”

黑羽满头毛线：“你也没问我啊！”

“你妈妈我可是很忙的！”黑羽千影说，“反正看上去你也过得挺开心……嘛，快斗你知道吗，当初你爸爸和我也是一见钟情……”

“谁和这家伙一见钟情啊！！！”黑羽抓狂道，“老妈你怎么又开始讲恋爱史了，你放过我吧！！”

“在巴黎香榭丽舍大街上，那家豪华餐厅，啊，那难以忘怀的第一次约会……”

黑羽 SAN 值清空，一脸崩溃地看着对面，黑羽千影把墨镜勾在指尖，第一万三千次回忆起和黑羽盗一的初约会，依旧想不起到底在哪里，说：

“那家店酒很好喝啊，就是实在不记得饭店名字了，稍微有点可惜……”

一直保持礼貌聆听姿势的白马缓缓抬头，礼貌开口，说：“是 Le Fouquet’s 吗。”

黑羽：“……”

黑羽千影很是惊讶，想了一想，说：“好像不是，但有点像……”

“那么一定是 Le Taillevent 了，”白马若有所思地道，“他们的 Sommelier 非常有名。”

“……” 黑羽千影呆了半晌，眼神略为失焦，又聚集起来，十分惊愕：“好像的确是！”

“菜单上有黑松露的，”白马说，“由于是鸡肉和龙虾料理出名，所以装饰里有很多家禽。”

“啊——对！就是这家！终于想起来了！” 黑羽千影很是惊奇地看着白马，过了几秒，眼神戏谑起来，又摘下墨镜，对儿子挤挤眼睛：“快斗，你的品味还真挺不错啊，看来深得我的真传呢~”

黑羽：“…………………………”

“真是太感谢了！”黑羽千影又对白马说，“啊，这下就知道去哪里重温旧梦了……下次快斗你们也可以去试试呢！”

“谁去那种地方啊！”黑羽抓狂道，“不要莫名其妙就把我带进坑里好吗！！”

黑羽千影十分唏嘘，擦了擦眼角，最后把墨镜戴上，对着白马说：“要一直对快斗好哦。”

“……” 白马平稳地点头，“当然，请您放心。”

黑羽浑身炸毛，意图暴走，黑羽千影又笑了一笑，说：“虽说怪盗和侦探不是同一物种，却意外的相配呢……当然不要小看怪盗家族哦，假如做出什么出格又不可饶恕的事情，可是会死的很难看的。”

白马：“……”

黑羽抓狂：“老妈！你真的够了！”

“啊啦，”黑羽千影双手叉腰，把脸凑近，“这是我做为妈妈的职责，从认识你爸爸那一天起，我就期待着可以说出这句话……啊，新酱！”

从便利店里出来的工藤抬起头，一脸茫然，黑羽千影再次见到偶像工藤有希子的儿子，十分兴奋，把自家儿子抛在脑后，飞奔过去，“新酱！啊你现在出落的好帅！”

黑羽：“……”

白马：“……”

工藤：“……”

服部一头雾水：“这又是怎么回事……”

黑羽千影抓着工藤的手，叽叽喳喳开始问询有希子近况，工藤一脸莫名其妙，死活不记得眼前这位是谁，只得做出礼貌的神情，任其摆布，黑羽千影要了工藤的签名照，又合影数张，心满意足，将手机放回包内，又朝黑羽走过来，啪叽一声将儿子熊抱在怀里。

“老妈！”黑羽叫道，“你够了啦！”

“好好照顾自己哦，”黑羽千影说，“演出成功吗。”

“现在才想起问啊！”黑羽说，“当然成功啦，这还用说~”

黑羽千影捏捏儿子的脸，又朝白马致意，最后朝工藤抛了个飞吻，完全忽略服部的存在，说：“要好好的呀。”

“知道啦知道啦，”黑羽说，“老妈你也是哦。下次回日本要和我说啊！”

黑羽千影朝他挤挤眼睛，并不回答，笑着转身，举起一只手挥了一挥，往机场出口走去。黑羽一脸残念地看着依旧我行我素的老妈，深深地，富有感情地，叹了一口气。

两人目送黑羽千影的身影消失在内华达的阳光里，白马沉默片刻，评论道：

“从某种角度来看，是真的很像呢。”

黑羽嘴角抽搐，白马又说：“刚才是真的稍微感到了一点紧张。”

“哈啊——？我可一点都没看出来！”黑羽满脸不爽地上下打量同伴，“明明是一副巴黎高档餐厅全指南的样子，真以为这是抢答题啊！？”

白马严肃地看着他：“一般第一次见家长不都要接受一番盘问的吗？”

“盘问个头啦！” 黑羽说，一想到自己和白马在家里肆无忌惮的样子就觉得心下发凉，不知道当时被老妈偷看去了多少，觉得这日子简直没法过了，不由悲从中来，“我简直要被你搞死！”

白马唇角微动，很是好笑地看着他，黑羽不停抓自己的头发，一脸毛躁，服部左右看看，一脸惊奇，指着航站楼大门：“那是你妈？？？”

黑羽充耳不闻，完全忽略服部，一脸不善地打量白马：“真是的，你这家伙，不是说家里安保很好吗！结果压根就没发现啊！”

“的确很好啊，” 白马惊奇地说，“我们家的安保系统一直是防杀手不防怪盗的，你不是知道的吗？”

黑羽：“……”

服部：“……”

工藤开瓶喝水，满脸见怪不怪的嘲讽，服部嘴角抽搐，退回到恋人身边，发自肺腑地说：“这两人是真的不太正常。”

黑羽：“我要疯啦——！回去把蓝图给我看！全部重新改装！我自己来！”

白马：“好好好，如你所愿，黑羽小同学……但是我并没有在笔记本里记安保蓝图的习惯，可以不要在大庭广众之下对我上下其手吗……哪怕这里是维加斯……黑……黑羽……黑羽君！”

工藤喝够了，用手背抹嘴，呵呵道：“这俩什么时候正常过。”

服部很是嫌弃地看着对面，嘴里啧啧有声，将很是随便地将手肘搭在恋人肩膀上。工藤斜睨了他一眼，难得地没有躲开，将矿泉水递过去，服部目光下落，察觉到什么，神情瞬间亮了，露出牙齿，凑近了一点。

“喔~，” 服部勾住他的脖子，“我好像知道了。”

“你又知道什么了，” 工藤嘲道，“白痴。”

服部抓起他的手，廉价戒指已经被取下了，然而这几天连日内华达阳光直晒，无名指上留下了一圈白印，推理里最基础的那种，工藤给了恋人两秒钟，把手抽回来，若无其事地插进兜里。

“喔——” 服部很是得意地扭动眉毛，手上加力，工藤整个人差点被对方压扁，怒道：“你干嘛！”

“没什么没什么，” 服部嘿嘿笑着说，“你赢你赢。”

“呵呵！” 工藤反手拍了拍他的脸，“就你这黑鬼，想也做不到，当然我赢啊！”

服部：“……”

服部看了看自己的五指，是真的没有任何肤色差别，不由有些郁闷，工藤乘机从他怀里挣脱，转过身，单手插兜，以标准的偶像姿势，一边倒退一边朝他嘲讽万分地挥了挥手。

“回去喽——” 工藤拉着长音，朝他露出闪亮的笑容，“关西名侦探——”

“总觉得被你说出来就像是在嘲笑我，” 服部嘀咕，拔腿追了上去，“喂，等一下啊，工藤——”

END

**Author's Note:**

> What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas ♪  
> 谢谢观赏！


End file.
